


Golden Days

by Spacekitten224



Category: Captain America - All Media Types
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-09-08
Updated: 2016-09-08
Packaged: 2018-08-13 22:21:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 443
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7988191
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spacekitten224/pseuds/Spacekitten224
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Pre-serum Steve and Bucky and all that they get up to back before everything changed...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Golden Days

**Author's Note:**

> This is literally just fluffy adorable things that overflowed from my love for these two!!!

Just until Mr Thomas’s grocers… 

Steve’s lungs were about to burst but the sounds of yelling and grunting were following him spurred him on until he reached the sanctuary of the shop. Licking away the blood that was gushing into his mouth he slowed his pace and sauntered in to the shop amid sounds of dismay and admiration.

“Steve dear you must let me get that nose, especially after you saved my Margery from those nasty boys down on the corner…”

“Steven Grant Rogers! What would your sainted mother have said! Here have some leftover cabbage soup from John’s lunch. You and that devil Bucky Barnes always look so underfed…”  
“At it again lad? In my day I did love a good scuffle but these old bones won’t behave like they used to... ”

Smiling at those of his neighbours and friends who fussed over him, he sheepishly moved to the counter. 

“The usual, Steve?”

Mr Thomas the kindly man who left the boys many an offcut over the years looked affectionately over at his favourite troublemaker and close friend’s son. 

“Looks like you’ll need stitches on that one lad. I’d help but Joseph always patched me up, not the other way around!”

“Don’t worry Mr Thomas, Bucky’ll do it – he’ll complain about how I always get into fights without him but he’s becoming quite the surgeon!”

“You certainly give him the practice. What was it that caught your bleeding heart this time?”

“The Finnegan’s eldest daughter – Katie? - She was walking to her piano lessons and they were, the Smith boy’s from down the road, were calling her hoity and too good for herself and above her ‘place as nothing but an immigrant’, which naturally I took offence to. She doesn’t even like the piano! And when I told them to step away they started bad-mouthing my Ma and…”

“Well it was good of you to step in lad but you can’t take on everybody’s battles. Yes, I grant that she needed the help but one day… Still. I can’t blame you for defending your mother – wonderful lady that she was. Mind you, she could look after herself more than enough for the three of you!”

“Yes Mr Thomas.”

“Enough of the lecture, I bet you’ll hear all that and more when your pal gets a hold of you!”

• 

Unlocking the door of his crappy little apartment in the poor end of Brooklyn, Steve smiled with joy at what was behind that door. The beam of happiness was muted somewhat when he recalled the remonstration that he’d received from Bucky before he left namely – “…and don’t get into a fight! I know you Steve!”


End file.
